To Be a Father
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: To be a father was so much more than being the child's sire...
1. Part One: Cadfael

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: To be a father was so much more than being the child's sire...

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and it is part of my Pre-Winter story cycle and ties in with _I Remember_.

**To Be a Father...  
**

**Part One: Cadfael**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_I remember racing back to the house and arriving just in time as you went into labor. Our son was born just a few days after the new year started and you were never more beautiful than when I saw you first hold our son close, sweaty and exhausted from the hours of labor. I remember how you rather firmly picked his name and, naturally, I agreed with you that it was the perfect name for him. He was so small when I held him…_

From _I Remember_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I frowned at the display of fruits...it wasn't here. The Nymph watching me smiled prettily, "Did your wife have a very specific request today?"

I shrugged, "She has had a very specific request every time she has sent me to your stall. Why would today be any different, Niobe?" I paused then added, "Do not tell her I said that."

Niobe chortled, "I cannot begin to list how many of you Centaurs tell me that whenever their expectant wives send them here."

I chuckled, "Well, you do live in the middle of Centaur lands, Lady."

The Nymph laughed and merely pointed to another basket, "Strawberries, freshly picked last night, they may help to soothe-"

Niobe cut herself off as Stonebrook suddenly galloped up to us and said the words I had been waiting a fortnight to hear, "It's time." I didn't wait to hear more. I wheeled around and galloped toward our family home. Our foal was coming!

I raced into the house, not slowing until I skidded into our bedroom. My wife's eyes were closed as she hissed softly. I barely heard Tuulea telling me that this labor would be long as I knelt on the floor by the head of our bed and let my wife cling to my hand, murmuring softly to her that she was strong and beautiful and that it wouldn't last much longer. She hissed at me, "Liar."

Unfortunately, she was correct as far as the timeliness was concerned since I was proven wrong as our foal once again took a long time to born. I suppose I should not have been surprised since our little one had already delayed his or her arrival by a fortnight. As the hours passed, I prayed to Aslan that both my wife and child would be safe...and that the birth might proceed somewhat faster. The stars had begun their dance when I finally heard a tiny cry. Tuulea laughed, "A colt!"

I grinned. Praise Aslan! Our foal, our _colt_! I watched Tuulea hand my colt to his mother, barely knowing what to say... I whispered, "Selene..."

Selene looked up at me, sweaty tendrils of hair plastered against her forehead and exhaustion clearly written on her face, but her eyes glowed with such love and peace and joy. She tilted her head slightly, "Cadfael?"

I smiled as I gently brushed some of those sweaty strands of hair off her forehead, "You are even more beautiful than you were on our wedding day." My smile grew as I looked down at our son and I ran a single finger down the side of his face. He stirred slightly before settling back down. I met Selene's gaze, "What should we name him?"

"Oreius. His name is Oreius. It's perfect for him." She jutted her chin out just a bit, silently challenging me to disagree with her.

I just kissed her, "Yes, it is the perfect name for our colt."

Selene smiled back at me then she carefully handed me our son. I hardly dared to move as I cradled him. He was so small. After a few minutes, Tuulea came back in and took Oreius from me in order to finish checking him. Selene fell asleep just before Tuulea handed him to me again. The healer smiled as I cradled him, but I paid her no mind as I stared down at my son. _Aslan bless this colt._ I had expected him to be born a fortnight ago, but instead he'd been born on the third of Mayblossom...a most appropriate gift for the start of a new year. I was both grateful and humbled with the enormous responsibility that was now mine: raising Oreius to be a wise and strong Stallion, a Centaur who followed the Lion with all his heart. Even when my father, Cadeyrn, and the rest of Selene and mine's families gather at our family home to celebrate the new addition to our family, I could not forget the responsibility that had come with my son. Now, I understood what it meant to be a father...and it was so much more than being the child's sire...

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, just a little something for Father's Day. Should I add more from other fathers (Kat's Dad, King Frank, Stonebrook, etc)? And, which fathers would you like to see included? Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


	2. Part Two: Cadfael

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: To be a father was so much more than being the child's sire...

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and it is part of my Pre-Winter story cycle and ties in with _I Remember_.

**To Be a Father...  
**

**Part Two: Cadfael**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I smiled as I watched my little colt kick his legs restlessly from where he was lying next to his mother on our bed. Selene had called me into our bedroom a few minutes ago and now I knew why. The colt was ready to take his first steps. I grinned as I picked up my son and then carefully set him down so he was standing with my help. Only two days old, he seemed so fragile and small as his tiny hands clung to my fingers as I supported him. "Come now, Oreius, let's walk over to your mama."

The colt looked up at me as I spoke, his dark eyes solemn but trusting. And then I took a very small step forward. I would never forgive myself nor would Selene allow me to forget it if I managed to step on our son. Oreius seemed to hesitate and his tiny hands tightened on my fingers for a moment before he took one shaky step, his little hooves barely clicking against the floor as he took another step. _Yes!_

I was hard-pressed to resist the urge to shout in excitement. But, that would probably startle the colt or even deafen him since I was leaning over him. Instead, I grinned and forced my tone to stay fairly quiet although I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice, "Well done, Oreius! There's my colt! Selene, do you see this?"

I could hear Selene laughing at me for my foolishness, but I didn't care. Oreius twitched his tail and he looked back up at me. Selene later told me he was just picking up on my excitement, but I still hold that in that moment that colt was just as excited as I was and he knew he was doing something most noteworthy. He took another shaky step and then another and another all the way until we had finally reached Selene.

Selene took Oreius' hands from mine and then shooed me to stand where Oreius and I had started our little trek. If any of my comrades had seen, I probably would have been heckled for months but it would have been worth it. By the Lion, this was more exhilarating than any battle I had been in. Once Selene was satisfied with my position, she leaned down (though not nearly as far as I needed to) in order to look our colt in the eyes. "All right, Oreius, go see Da." He looked right at me when she said "Da."

I expected her to step with him, but when Oreius took a shaky step forward, Selene let his hands slide free of her fingers. I stepped forward, but froze as Selene ordered, "Don't move, Cadfael. Let Oreius come to you."

Oreius looked very shaky as he gazed at me. I leaned down and held my hands out, giving him a goal, "Come, Oreius, come see Da."

He took another shaky step...I noticed Selene was following him closely even though she wasn't holding his hands. Oreius suddenly stumbled and I took a half-step forward before Selene's warning hiss reminded me that I was supposed to stay put. The colt stood all splay-legged for several moments before he looked back at his mother and then he looked at me. With a jerk and scramble, the colt stumbled then walked toward me, not stopping until he could lean against my forelegs. I grinned down at my son, "Well done, Oreius!" Selene laughed again, drawing my attention, and I kissed her, "Just watch, Selene, our colt will be running before you know it."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, another snippet with Cadfael and Oreius. The next entry will be either Lew or King Frank the First. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	3. Part Three: King Frank the First

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: To be a father was so much more than being the child's sire...

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and it is part of my Pre-Winter story cycle and ties in with _I Remember_.

**To Be a Father...  
**

**Part Three: King Frank the First  
**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I stared down at the precious little bundle one of the Nymphs had placed in my arms. He was the most handsome thing I'd ever seen in my twenty-one years...and he was fat! I chuckled as I carried my son over to his mother. "You ought to feel this lad, Nellie girl. Must weigh close to a stone!"

I ignored the whispered questions from the Nymphs to the two Centauresses present as my son squirmed then wiggled one chubby arm loose of the blanket. Nellie gave me a tired smile, "I _know_ how much our son weighs."

I grinned back at her. My beautiful wife...always she'd been the princess of my life and now she was my Queen Helen, but she'll always be my Nellie girl. Our son suddenly decided he had been ignored by us and let out such a yell. All of Narnia probably heard him...of course, just about all of Narnia was outside waiting news and such. I chuckled again and carefully patted his back, "Well, at least we know his lungs work just fine." He started to settle down and I handed him to Nellie, watching him coo and grab some of her brown hair in his pudgy fist. I sat next to her and quietly asked, "What do you want to name him?"

Nellie smiled and our son cooed as she raised her voice so everyone else could hear her, "His name is Frank."

I had wanted to name him David...but I suppose that can be the name of our next son. I grinned and kissed her then lightly touched Frank's head, "How long have we been here, love?"

She laughed softly, "Nine months and two days."

I kissed her again then I took young Frank back into my arms and thanked Aslan for giving me this precious gift and responsibility. Young Frank would be king after me and I had a lot to teach him...after all, a chap doesn't ignore a charge given to him by the Lion.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_"Can you rule these creatures kindly and fairly, remembering that they are not slaves like the dumb beasts of the world you were born in, but Talking Beasts and free subjects?"_

_I see that, sir," replied the Cabby. "I'd try to do the square thing by them all."_

_"And would you bring up your children and grandchildren to do the same?"_

_"It'd be up to me to try, sir. I'd do my best: wouldn't we, Nellie?"_

_~ The Magician's Nephew by C. S. Lewis_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, I hoped you liked this little snippet with King Frank the First...do you want to see more of him? I will be doing Kat's Dad, Lew, next. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	4. Part Four: Lew

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: To be a father was so much more than being the child's sire...

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and it is part of my Pre-Winter story cycle and ties in with _I Remember_.

**To Be a Father...  
**

**Part Four: Lew**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_Aslan! Aslan, why- Why?_ The sole question that rang in my thoughts and in my heart went unanswered. Was it only yesterday morning that I had seen Hadassah? Spoken with her about this new babe we were soon to be blessed with? And, now... Now I am here. I have just seen my wife, the mother of our children buried.

I slammed my fist against the table, uncaring that my action knocked over an open inkwell. My aunt Dione had just tried to once again persuade me to go see the reason for my wife's death, the child that had lived because of her sacrifice, and I refused. Not only because I could not bear to see it, but also because...

My anger welled up and I lurched to my feet, snatching up the decanter of one of the strongest wines available as I did, and locked myself inside the bedroom. Confronted by memories and her things, my anger vanished leaving only despair so deep that I fell to my knees. Hadassah and I had raised six sons together...always together... I didn't know how to be a father without my wife by my side in her rightful place as the mother of our children. _Aslan!_ I took a drink of the wine as I admitted the other reason I could not bear to walk that short distance to the nursery: I didn't know how to be a father to it, this child...

Another drink of wine, ignoring the whisper of caution against my behavior. Even kings were allowed to grieve...and rage. And, I _was_ angry. I blamed the Fell, myself, the child, and the Lion for the fact that I was now father to motherless children...one of whom would never know her. How was I to be a father to them without the aid of their mother? How?

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! okay, this one is a bit dark since I decided to fill a request and also explore what was going through Lew's head during the events of _Life Goes On_. Next one will be King Frank the First again. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	5. Part Five: King Frank the First

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: To be a father was so much more than being the child's sire...

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and it is part of my Pre-Winter story cycle and ties in with _I Remember_.

**To Be a Father...  
**

**Part Five: King Frank the First  
**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I couldn't stop smiling as I gazed down at the tiny little bundle in my arms. Our first little girl. I carried her over to Nellie and carefully set her down in her mother's other arm. "Now what do you say to that, Nellie? Twins!"

Nellie looked tired, but her eyes were sparkling and she smiled down at our son and daughter. Son and daughter! Bless me, but I still could hardly believe that in ten minutes we went from two sons to two sons and a daughter. "They are a sweet surprise, Frank."

I grinned at our son, chubby little lad like his brother, "Let's see we have David." I chuckled as he waved one pudgy little arm before looking at our wee girl, who was just watching Nellie with big, solemn brown eyes, a bit smaller than her brother too. Like a brown-eyed baby china doll, she was. "And, now we have..."

My Nellie smiled brightly, "What about Gwyneth? After your aunt, the one who told us about those fine adventures your uncle had when he was in the army."

I chuckled, "Oh Nellie, I think we've been sent on a finer adventure than Uncle Henry ever had." I paused as a memory struck me, "Princess Gwyneth...the Princess Royal."

"Majesties?"

I turned to see the Centauress Electra, Chiron's wife, watching us with interest. Well, the old girl was our chief royal scribe, so I figure she did need to know what we were talking about, but my Queen took the job upon herself. My Nellie smiled sweetly and explained, "The Princess Royal is the title given to the eldest living daughter of a sovereign and her title never changes nor passes to anyone else in her lifetime."

Electra nodded thoughtfully and scribbled something down on her scroll, "Ah, she is honored like the Crown Prince."

I nodded, "Yes."

The Centauress finished scribbling and then smiled, "Shall I bring the Crown Prince to your Majesties, Queen Helen?"

Nellie nodded, "Oh please do."

Young Frank wasn't far, so it didn't take hardly any time for him to be brought in. I watched with more pride and love than I'd realized I had in my body as my son, not quite eighteen months old, crawled over to his mother and stared first at David then at Gwyneth. _Aslan, bless them, my children._ I never held with favoritism, just look what that got Jacob in the Good Book, nothing but grief. Yes, Gwyneth stole my heart with one glance of her big brown eyes and I would probably spoil her just a mite more than her brothers, but Nellie and I would never forget our other children in favor of one. To be a father to more than one child was about balance, had to be, or a chap was just sowing all sorts of bad seeds in his family...and his country.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_"And you wouldn't have favorites among your own children or among the other creatures or let any hold another under or use it hardly?"_

_"I never could abide such goings on, sir, and that's the truth. I'd give 'em what for if I caught 'em at it," said the Cabby._

_~ The Magician's Nephew by C. S. Lewis_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Next chapter shall be Cadfael again. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	6. Part Six: Cadfael

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: To be a father was so much more than being the child's sire...

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and it is part of my Pre-Winter story cycle and ties in with _I Remember_.

**To Be a Father... **

**Part Six: Cadfael**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Selene?"

"In here."

I grinned slightly as I finally found my wife in the kitchen with our colt pacing around her (and with only the occasional wobble now that he was a fortnight old). "Selene, are the two of you ready?"

She glanced over her shoulder at me, "Not quite."

I sighed…it had been her idea to go on a picnic today and normally she was even timelier than I was (an absentminded scribe my wife was not). "All right, what can I do to help?"

Selene gave me an amused look as she continued wrapping food and putting it in a large hamper. "Do you recall what happened the last time you tried to help me prepare things for a picnic, Cadfael?"

I chuckled, "If I recall correctly, you ended up throwing pudding at me and my retaliation caused us not to go on the picnic until the next day." I grinned as Selene blushed slightly and flicked her tail before I continued, "So, if I am not allowed to help you pack everything, what would you have me do?"

"Why don't you take Oreius to the meadow now? Then I can prepare everything in peace, not to mention faster, and I will join you two as soon as I finish up here."

I hesitated as I looked down at our little colt, who was watching us closely. Selene snickered, "You aren't afraid to take him out by yourself, are you, my love?"

I frowned at her, "Of course not. We will be waiting for you." I bent over slightly to offer my hand to the colt who wrapped his tiny hand around my fingers as I turned us both toward the door, "Come along, Oreius, maybe once we're gone, your mama will actually get her task done." I chuckled as Selene huffed slightly in feigned insult as she turned back to the food and hamper.

Leading the colt to the meadow Selene and I often used for our picnics (well, when we had time for them and were at our family home), I immediately had to catch him before he tumbled down the slight hill. I chuckled as he looked up at me with a disgruntled expression and twitched his little tail in frustration, "You must learn to look before you leap, my son. Especially if not doing so will get me into trouble with your mama." Lowering him back to the ground, I watched with pride as the colt began to pick his way cautiously down the slight rise, occasionally flicking dark eyes back toward me. I _knew_ my son was a swift learner.

The wind changed, carrying with it a faint sound… I frowned as I looked around the meadow, but I didn't hear it again. A sound of distress reached me and I turned back to see Oreius had gotten one of his forelegs caught in a small hole…small enough that if he had been a year or so older, he could have walked right across it, but right now his hooves and legs were too small and easily broken  
if he thrashed. "Hold on, Oreius, I will get you out. Don't move."

The colt, too young to speak yet, fortunately ceased his wriggling. He looked at me with fear and made that soft distressed sound again. He was lying on the ground, so I was hopeful that he had lost his balance as soon as he'd stepped into the hole and hadn't been able to break anything. Selene would kill me if I managed to allow our colt to break one of his legs when he was only a fortnight old. I watched the colt tense and instinctively hunker down as a low growl cut through the air, "Such an easy meal the little horsey makes, brother."

No. The Fell Beasts entered the meadow, three Cougars…how had they gotten so far into Centaur lands without someone noticing they were Fell? I didn't know. At the moment, I did not care either. All I cared about was the colt watching me, panting slightly in voiceless fear. Two of the Cougars were between me and Oreius…the other was slinking toward closer and closer to my helpless son. I reached for my claymore and felt nothing… No. I had left it back at the house…

The Cougars exchanged sly looks, confident I would not be able to stop them. I shifted my weight. I would protect my son, even if it cost me my life. I reared then charged them, forcing one to flee back to the edges of the meadow while the other one leapt at me. I slammed my forearm against his body, knocking him to the ground. My little colt didn't move from his hunkered position as I galloped to him, slowing only when I carefully stepped over the colt so he was safely underneath me, "Don't move, Oreius." Blood dripped down my arm and chest from where the Cougar's claws had scratched me. The Cougar who had been angling for my son hissed at me. However, I knew she was trying to distract me. I didn't look over my shoulder, relying on my ears to track the other Cougar's movements. Now. I kicked out with my back hooves as the Cougar who'd snuck around me burst out of hiding, connecting with his skull and silencing the Fell creature forever as he dropped back to the ground. I shifted forward slightly, making sure Oreius was under my middle and well clear of any of my hooves, and fixed a steely gaze on the remaining Cougars, daring them to meet the same fate at my hands.

They both attacked at once. One angling low, still trying to get to Oreius, but I grabbed him by the scruff and hurled him away. This allowed the other Cougar to leap on my back, raking her claws from my chest to my back before she leapt off before I could grab her or knock her off. The wounds stung but they weren't debilitating…not for a Centaur of my size at least. The remaining male Cougar once again tried to get to Oreius, but I grabbed his head, twisting before he could sink either teeth or claws into me…or my son. Letting his lifeless body drop, I turned my attention back to the female Cougar. She was the only one who had spoken and seemed to be the leader of this attack. She leapt, baring her teeth, as she aimed for my throat. I grabbed her and held on tightly even as she raked her claws down my front and sank her teeth into the fleshy part of my shoulder. I squeezed, not letting go until I heard her spine and ribs snap and she went limp.

I tossed her to the side then stood still, listening for any indication that there were more Fell lurking, but, thank Aslan, I heard nothing. I finally stepped to the side and sucked in my breath when I saw the blood decorating Oreius. I knelt beside him and touched his bent head. He looked up at me with wide eyes and I realized it was my blood…reaching down with shaking hands, I lifted Oreius up, freeing his leg from the hole he'd gotten stuck in. Uncaring of the blood or the sting of my injuries, I cradled the foal close, silently thanking Aslan that I had been able to protect him.

The pounding of hooves caught my attention, I looked up just as Selene, and my father, and a number of other Centaurs raced into the meadow. Selene raced up to us with a horrified look, "Cadfael. Oreius. What happened?"

Oreius squirmed in my arms and I let him down. He trotted the short distance to his mother, who immediately checked him over as I tried to stand. I managed to make it to my feet, but instantly swayed. My father steadied me, "You are fortunate that Tuulea and Stonebrook have not yet returned to Cair Paravel. Come, we'll leave the others to search for any more Fell."

I nodded as Selene scooped Oreius into her arms then fell into step on my other side. Later when my father had left and Tuulea had finished lecturing me as she bound my wounds, only the bite to my shoulder needed stitches, Selene brought Oreius back into our room. She kissed me then touched her forehead to mine, "Cadfael, don't ever scare me in that manner again."

"Yes, dear." I smiled as our colt wriggled his way over his mother's side to land in between us. My injuries weren't very severe, I would be healed in a week or two at the longest, painful but more inconvenient than anything else. And, watching my son fall asleep between us, I knew that I would go through the entire ordeal again and suffer even worse hurts to keep him safe.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Only one more entry left for this story. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	7. Part Seven: Lew

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: To be a father was so much more than being the child's sire...

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and it is part of my Pre-Winter story cycle and ties in with _I Remember_.

**To Be a Father... **

**Part Seven: Lew**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I leaned my arms against the side of the crib watching my baby girl sleep. After three weeks of painful adjustment to the new way of things, I'd finally come to accept the harsh truth that Hadassah would never see our little Alambiel grow up and Alambiel would never know her mother. I was not proud of the way I acted in the aftermath of Hadassah's death, Aslan forgive me. But, I was finally starting to participate in my family's effort to keep the kingdom and the rest of our family from shattering…

Alambiel's eyelids fluttered and she let out an almost inaudible cry. I reached into the crib and picked her up, holding her carefully. She was still so much smaller than any of her brothers had been when they were newborns. Tuulea, however, was very pleased with my little star's progress. I noticed Briarwind peek out the door leading from the room she and Petraeus now used while she played the role of wet nurse to their niece. I nodded to her and she closed the door again, but not before giving me a shy smile.

Alambiel waved her tiny fist, her little fingers uncurling slightly until I touched her palm with my finger and then they curled around my finger. Walking to the rocking chair that had been Hadassah's, I carefully sat down and gently began rocking us. Alambiel's blue eyes fixed on my face and I whispered, "What do you think of your Da's beard, my little star? It looks much better than last time, don't you think? You know your mama never saw Da with a beard. But, don't worry I won't let it get all bushy and long like Shadeflint's since you seemed a little frightened by his. That was the first time I've ever seen you cry when you weren't hungry, little star, but I think our friend thought it was funny, which is good because you really shouldn't insult a Centaur seer."

The baby gurgled, her lips forming the slightest of smiles, as her tiny fingers continued to clutch at my finger. Oh my sweet little star… I ached for Hadassah still, but holding our daughter and looking into blue eyes that were exactly like hers, the ache wasn't as pronounced that night. I rocked with Alambiel safe in my arms until she finally fell asleep again. Being careful not to jolt her awake as I slowed the rocker back to a stop then stood up, I carried her back to her crib. I ducked my head and pressed a very light kiss to her downy hair then lowered her into the crib, "I promise you, Alambiel, I will be the best father I can be… Aslan willing, you will never doubt that I, and the rest of our very large family, loves you."

I once thought that I didn't know how to be a father without my wife by my side. Truthfully, I still am unsure of how successful I shall be. But, I knew that Alambiel deserved no less of a father than her brothers had enjoyed for their entire lives up to these last few weeks. I made the mistake of trying to drown my sorrow and pain in the deadening effect of wine once, but I had made a vow between Aslan, Alambiel, and myself that I would not turn to wine or to anything but Aslan to ease the hurt. To be a father one must rise above the challenges and difficulties to care for one's children to the best of one's ability. And, I would do so, for Alambiel's sake and for her brothers…and for the memory of my beloved, my Hadassah.

_Fin_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! This is the end of the tale. I hope you have enjoyed the looks into the lives of these three very different fathers. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


End file.
